Would You Rather
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: The squad joins Kai for a little round of his favorite game. What's the worst that could happen?


**Hi, readers. This is a random idea I had a couple of weeks ago. I forgot about it, but finished it up and decided to let you guys read it!**

"Okay! I got it! Would you rather-" Kai Kalaba began to ask, but he was cut off abruptly.

"Kai! I don't want to play that game!" Amy Chen interrupted, scowling at him from behind her computer monitor.

"Why?"

"I don't want to!"

"...Why?"

Amy glared at him. "It's stupid! You always ask the weirdest things that I would never do!"

"That's the point," he said with an eye roll. "But if some big tough guy said you could do either, you couldn't just say neither! So would you rather jump in a pool of pudding in your underwear with everyone watching, or get bitten by a shark?"

"I'm not even going to answer that one." Amy returned her attention to her work. She could hear the sound of paper being folded, and soon a paper airplane landed on her keyboard. "Kai, stop it."

"Just answer!" he begged.

"Kai, who would make me jump in a pool of pudding? And in my underwear?" Amy's face took on an expression of disgust. He shrugged.

"Someone who likes pudding? An underwear advertiser?" He thought for a moment and grinned. "Me?"

"No, no, and no. And why would I want to get bitten by a shark? I could die of blood loss, or lose a limb, or-"

"I didn't say that would happen!"

"But it could!" Amy insisted.

"So you'd jump in the pudding," he noted.

"What? I didn't say-"

"But you said you don't wanna get bitten by a shark..."

"Well, of course not! Just take whatever answer and end this game!"

"Fine! The pudding one. That would actually be really awesome to watch, by the way. Would you really do that?" The look on Amy's face told him otherwise, and he frowned. "No need to be so glarey," he mumbled.

"There's no need to play this game!"

The door to the crime lab slammed open, and Mal and Natara stepped into the room. "Okay, we're trying to figure out a case, and all we can hear is you two squalling," Mal snapped.

Kai lit up. "Malligator and Special Agent Hottie Boom Bottie! I mean... Detective Fallon and Agent Williams, who I certainly hope are unarmed right now."

Natara sighed. "Could you two please quiet it down a little in here?"

"It's Kai's fault!" Amy defended.

"Didn't see that coming," Mal scoffed, turning on his heel to exit.

"Wait! Would you rather run through the station in a ballerina tutu or make out with Seth Holland?" Kai asked proudly. Mal stared blankly.

"I'm not sure how Seth feels, but I'd dance through this place in a diaper if it got me out of that one," he retorted.

"Ha!" Kai turned triumphantly to Amy. "See? Not everybody thinks this game is weird!"

"Actually, I'm scarred for life. I just answered that so you wouldn't nag at me all day." Again, Mal turned to leave, but Ken Greene paused in front of the doorway before entering.

"Not that Kai being a weirdo surprises me, but what kind of conversation is this?" he demanded.

"The more the merrier! Ken, would you rather-"

"Not on your life."

"Okay... Natara, would you rather strip here or in the park?"

"I'm out."

"Oh, come on! Can't someone just answer and ask me something?"

"Fine! Would you rather... uh... choke on your gum or lose your keys?" Amy asked. Kai stared at her as if she had four heads. "What? It was a normal question!"

"I don't even think you get this game. You need to ask about things that are fun!"

"How is getting bitten by a shark fun?"

"I don't know, but it's funny! Now would someone please ask something worthwhile?"

"Would you rather be shot in the head now or shut up?" Ken growled. Kai blinked and shifted uncomfortably.

"Someone less violent?" he asked hesitantly. Nobody answered him. "Fine... one more question for Mal."

Immediately he started to file out of the crime lab, and Kai jumped from his seat and blocked the door. "Would you rather kiss your ex-wife... or Natara?"

This time, everyone looked up, interest piqued. "That's actually a good question," Amy commented.

"Heh... I kinda wanna hear the answer to this one!" Ken crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting expectantly.

Mal looked uncomfortable. "Do I have to answer?"

"Yeah!" Kai grinned widely. Mal glanced at Natara, then at the smug faces of his other coworkers.

Finally he muttered his response. "Natara..." He felt her cheeks turn dark red and looked down. Natara blushed and looked away.

"Aww..." Amy smiled.

"Okay... back to work." Mal quickly turned to leave, and Natara hurriedly followed him. They stood outside the crime lab for a few moments in silence.

"So..." Natara trailed off.

"That was awkward." Mal bit his lower lip.

"Yup."

"Uh... back to work?"

"I guess so."

For a moment Mal stared at her, and she looked at him. He didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't help himself. He gave her a quick kiss.

Well... that was amusing, I hope.


End file.
